Not Who I Wanted To See
by GingerNinjaaa
Summary: My first fanfic ... Jace and Clary hate each other. It's just that Clary's best friend Izzy decides she should MAKE them be civil. How hard can it be to get along? Ik ik sucky summary :L
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you like it (: ~ Ginger**

**Clary POV**

I walked down the side road to meet with my nerd of a best friend Simon. My red hair whipping behind me like crackling fire as I started to jog towards Taki's at the end of the street. Droplets of rain felt like pelts of ice against my bare pale skin as I placed one hand on the doorknob outside and pushed into the welcoming warm air. Glancing around I noticed not many tables were full. Perfect. This means that Jace Wayland and his gang of copycat wannabes are hanging around in some other place.

I thumped down in the booth next to Simon and unfortunately his girlfriend Isabelle. I've only met Isabelle once and I sort of bailed as soon as I saw her.

I know baby right?

The problem was that Isabelle was beautiful, popular and the complete opposite to me. Her sense of style is through the roof, but thats probably because her mothers a fashion designer, not to mention the 12th richest person in the country! Isabelle has long sleek black hair whereas mine looks uncannily the colour of a fire truck.

I remember when Jace told me that and then threw a bucket of water on my head saying he needed to put out the fire. God he's such a ... Ughhh!

I smiled tightly at Isabelle as she glanced nervously at me. Isabelle Lightwood, THE Isabelle Lightwood was nervous ... Meeting ME?!

"Hi I'm Isabelle," Isabelle said

"Um ... Clary," I lamely replied.

"Simons told me a lot about you," Isabelle said smiling sincerely.

From the blush on Simons cheeks I could tell this was the truth. I smirked.

"He hasn't stopped going on about you either," I replied.

Simon just stared between us. "Well this is awkward,".

"Oh Simon," Isabelle and I said simultaneously.

"Ok is that freaky or is it just me?" Simon said.

"Just you," Isabelle and I stated at the same time.

Simon's eyes widened. Isabelle and I rolled our eyes then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I had a feeling I was going to grow to like Isabelle Lightwood.

**Thanks for reading, I know it's short but I just wanted to give you an idea of the plot :S ~ Ginger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the two reviews, here's a longer chapter ~ Ginger**

* A year later *

**Clary POV**

Picking up my ringing cell I placed it near my ear after I hit the flashing button to pick up the call.

"Hey Izzy Wha-,"

"Clary you will not believe what I just got us!" Isabelle Lightwood my best (girl) friend squealed from her end of the phone sending static through to me.

"I know that you just gave me earache," I sighed as Izzy did ... I don't know what on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Clary but-,"

"Izzy just spit it out!" I exclaimed.

"I got us cinema tickets to that new horror film premiere!" Izzy screamed deafening me once again.

"Izzzzzzzyyyyy," I moaned.

"What?" Izzy replied sounding a little irritated.

"You and Simon will be all cuddly and stuff, and I'll be sat there hugging the chair for comfort from the scary bits. I mean really how's a chair going to protect me, it's a chair for Gods sake!"

(AN-Sorry for anyone who doesn't like blasphemy)

"No you won't I invited you a date," Izzy said.

"IZZY NO," I shouted

"But Clarrry-,"

"No Izz,"

"I'm bringing him anyway,"

"Ugh bye Izz," I said hanging up and frustratedly throwing my phone onto the bed. Why should I hurt the bed what did it do to me, I thought. " Sorry bed," I said, then felt stupid. Talking to a bed ... Oh gosh I really am going insane!

Secretly I can't wait to see who Izzy invited to be my date. I hope it's not some horrible person like last time ... Ugh ...

Since I met Isabelle my confidence has gone up loads. I mean yeah ... I still won't stand up for myself and don't like class discussion. However I can hold up small talk and know how to - as Izzy puts it - 'Dress to Impress' although who I'm impressing I don't have a clue.

As for Jace Wayland we still hate each other. Yeah I don't want to say anything more about him.

Picking up my discarded phone off of my bed I quickly dialled in Simons number determined to find out who my date was.

"Hey Simon," I greeted him.

"Clare-Bear," Simon replied. I scowled.

"I told you not to call me that!" I could almost see him smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Whatever, what's up?"

"Who's my date?" I blurted out.

"Your date?"

"Yes Simon my date, you know for the movie premiere that Izzy probably told you about,"

"Oh that date!" I rolled my eyes, honestly Simon could be on a different planet for all we knew.

"Yes Simon that date," I said, I was starting to get frustrated now, why won't he just tell me.

"Honestly ... I have no clue,"

**Simon POV**

I could tell from my end of the phone that Clary was getting frustrated, it's not my fault my brain was took away and inspected by Martians! Ok so I let them experiment on me but what harm could it do? Apparently enough to make me clueless to my surroundings.

"Yes Simon that date," said a frustrated Clary.

"Honestly ... I have no clue," breathed Simon.

Then she hung up on me. SHE HUNG UP ON ME! I mean how RUDE can you get. Ok so yes Isabelle set her up on another blind date, and yes I don't know who it is, and yes I know she doesn't want a boyfriend. Ok so maybe she did have a good reason to hang up , maybe her red hair is seeping into her brain.

A sudden loud banging on my door brought me back to my senses.

**Isabelle's POV**

I pounded my fist on the front of the door wanting to see the face of my handsome boyfriend. Ok so maybe not so handsome to other people but to me, I guess thats what love does to you. The door swung open cutting my rambling thoughts short as the dishevelled hair of my boyfriend shortly followed by his eyes and nose - of which perched his glasses - peered out from behind the door. Absent-mindedly I reached out pushing his glasses up his nose before linking my arms around the back of his neck. Pulling him close our lips brushed and I pulled away smiling.

"Hey," I whispered softly.

"Hey to you to," replied Simon with a smirk.

Dragging Simon excitedly to the couch, I pushed him down and gracefully perched down next to him.

"Woah what's with you today?!" Simon exclaimed.

"Guess what, guess what, guess whaaaaattttt," I sung.

Laughing Simon replied "Spit it out Iz,"

"That's a gross expression," I said as I wrinkled up my nose. Simon shrugged. "Anyway, guess who Clary's date is?" I squealed, noticing Simon visibly flinch at the sound.

I leant towards Simon and whispered in his ear.

"Clary's date is,"

**Simons POV**

Well ... Safe to say Clarys going to kill Isabelle.

**Clary POV**

Walking up to Simon's front door I rapped harshly with my knuckles. Tremors shook through my body as as I realised that Simon must have gone out as he didn't answer. Looking for the spare key under the broken old pot plant next to the door, I slid the rusting metal into the lock and turned it waiting for the satisfying click to let me in. I figured Simon had maybe gone around to Isabelle's house, so I would leave him a text message to say I was waiting for him.

Sliding my wedges off of my feet and placing them near the door, I rubbed my heel cautiously feeling for any blisters starting to bloom. I winced as my hand found the puffed up surface and decided to find a plaster in the first aid kit located in Simon's kitchen. Walking swiftly and silently into the living room I looked up only to scream at the sight of tangled limbs in front of my eyes. Just my luck to walk in on Isabelle and Simons 'together time' which really was just them kissing out of prying eyes.

"My eyes!" I squealed, slapping the palm of my hand over my eyes and squeezing them tightly shut. Hearing a muffled squeak from Isabelle and the sound of heels clicking out of the door I slowly parted my fingers sideways to peer at Simon. "Is it over?" I asked muffled by my hands.

"Talk about bad timing Fray," Simon sighed.

"Well it's not my fault you wouldn't answer your door, I knocked loud enough!" I objected.

"Incase you didn't notice we were busy," said Simon knitting his eyebrows together in a scowl. Shaking my head I made my way towards the kitchen. Reaching for the green box under the sink I pulled out what I was looking for. "What you here for anyway Fray?" Simon called through from the other room.

"Because I need a plaster for the blister my shoes caused," I called back, totally forgetting what I actually did come for. "Next time you see your girlfriend tell her where she can stuff her stupid shoes."

"Ok don't get your panties in a twist," Simon said from behind me. Spinning quickly on my heel I faced Simon.

"You shouldn't A sneak up on me like that 'cos you know how my right hand likes to react and B make comments like that unless you want me to tell everyone about what I just saw," I smirked.

"Whatever Fray I'm not ashamed', replied Simon jutting his chin in the air forcefully. I raised an eyebrow, well I tried to, I ended up raising both and just looking plain out weird. Simon rolled his eyes at me as he walked backwards towards the front door. "I'm leaving, that means you should too!" **(AN - woo Morganville Vampires steal xD) **he yelled.

"Is that a polite way of telling me to get out?"

"Just get out of my house Fray," he chortled slamming the door behind him. I winced at the sound it made and pushed off the wall. Carefully avoiding the forming blister I slipped on my shoes and slipped out the door closing it - unlike Simon - softly behind me.

Huffing slightly I watched silently as my breath misted in the crisp cool air. I felt goosebumps start to rise on my arms and subconsciously started to rub them desperately trying to make heat. Failing, I started to walk towards my house. As I walked I noticed my surroundings, not many people were out. A man dressed in formal walked past smoothing down his suit as he wore a frown spoiling the smile he had worn only milliseconds earlier.

A woman with a stroller walked past, baby gurgling happy little noises. Big blue eyes looked expectantly up at me as I smiled a tiny smile at the cute little boy before his happy - but tired looking mother - walked swiftly past with her hood up. Continuing on my way I realised a small child's toy on the path. Picking it up I spun quickly on my heel I ran up to the young woman with the stroller.

"Hey I think your son may have dropped this," I stated. Seeing her visibly gulp and nervously look towards the ground with tired black ringed eyes, she slowly took the toy with shaking hands.

"Thanks," she gulped.

"Hey are you o-," I started as she looked up at me with eyes that looked like beautiful molten gold. Gold? Who's eyes are gold? "-K," I finished.

Gulping again she replied " Um... Yeah."

"Do I ... Know you," I ventured.

"Um ... No," she replied.

"Well I would love to get to know you, make a new friend ya know?"

She stalled "I'm ... I'm not um ... I'm not sure I should, I mean."

"Oh please, at least tell me your name?" I whined. Suddenly realising I sounded needy, I frowned and stood up straighter.

"Lily, Lily Way- err ... Waiter, Lily Waiter," Lily stuttered out.

Smiling genuinely back at Lily I said "Cool name here's my number," writing it down and giving it too her, I again offered her a smile before saying "Call me sometime," and turning and walking away.

Shaking my head at her nervousness I walked at a brisk pace towards my destination - home.

Sliding the rusting key into the lock I slid my bag off my shoulder onto the floor with a thump and threw myself onto the sofa.

"HEY no jumping on the furniture!" spoke my Mother Jocelyn, making me jump.

"Hey to you to Mum," I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go draw," I said, remembering my original ideas for the day.

"Okay want me to get your sketch book?"

"No, I'll get it, I've got a portrait booking for someone," I replied.

"Ok see you later," said my Mum kissing me on the cheek and walking silently upstairs.

Grabbing my sketchbook and pencils I stuffed them in my bag, slung it on my shoulder and left my house once again.

**Thanks for reading I'll update again when I can (:**

**Just realised I haven't done any disclaimers so ... Its all Cassandra Clare's unfortunately ):**

**You may have realised I don't have a schedule and it's 'cos I'm a busy student GCSE's whatnot ): Sorry, I'll just update when I can ~ Ginger**

**~ Ginger**


	3. Chapter 3

**I added chapter 3 to chapter 2 cos it made sense so yeah ... here's Chapter 3! (: ~ Ginger**

*One Day Later*

Feeling the cool breeze against my cheeks was a relief after the humid temperature of my now seeming overcrowded home. Luke, Mum's boyfriend was back from his trip to – as I call it – Transylvania visiting his parents. I swear they were like vampires or something, I mean what human has teeth that pointy, cannibals?! I shuddered at the thought. Anyways, that means that there's boxes everywhere and I needed a break! Pulling my jacket up around by the collar, I hunched up my shoulders and stuffed my hands into my leather clad pockets.

Isabelle had called me earlier claiming she was "Still annoyed that you broke up my time with Si – sigh – but in return you have to let me make over for this date we have". I could already see the manic smile from the end of the phone and that was when I promptly hung up, pulled on my jacket and headed towards Taki's the best place around, their coffee was to die for!

Pushing open the door I walked into the welcoming warmth of the café and quickly walked into the corner away from the popular people and into my own world. As the waitress came over I recognised the braided summer tan hair and placed a massive grin on my face.

"Maia!" I squealed and jumped up, getting a few odd looks across the room.

"Hey sweet cheeks," Maia replied before swiftly pulling me into a tight hug, "You doing ok?"

"Yeah I'm good," I sighed into her shoulder.

"No you're not what's up?"

"Isabelle," I stated before releasing Maia and plopping down into my seat, Maia sliding gracefully in opposite me.

"Another blind date?" Maia questioned, raising an eyebrow – damn it why couldn't I do that? Cocking my head to the side I frowned.

"How did you know? Is it that obvious?"

"Hun, every time you come here it's because you need a coffee," Maia states.

"That makes no sense, you know that right?" I laughed.

Chuckling Maia replied, "I know you, you come here for coffee because Isabelle is going to dress you up – meaning she got you a date."

Crinkling up my nose in disgust I snorted "Yeah except this time she won't even tell me who it is, which gives me the feeling that I won't agree- therefore I'm expecting the worst".

"Over dramatic child," muttered Maia.

"MAIA BACK TO WORK STOP CHIT CHATTING!" shouted Ella - Maia's boss - from the kitchen.

"COMING!" shouted back Maia. Pulling out a notebook and a pen from her white apron she turned back to me "your usual?"

"Please," I pleaded "coffee – black like my soul."

"Always," says Maia before winking and going to collect my coffee.

Scanning around the coffee shop I started making up stories for different people. The man sat frowning at a piece of paper in the middle of a room – he was a concerned Dad whos daughter is away at college, she's not the prettiest and he's scared she'll get bullied, the lack of letters he gets just puts more petrol in the tank. An extremely young girl, maybe 16 with black circles under her eyes sat cooing over a baby that was gurgling in her arms – she was a student until some idiot of a boyfriend told her he loved her then got her pregnant leaving her with the aftermath. Almost as if she sensed me she looked up captivating me with her amber eyes, what is it with that colour eyes? My attention was drawn to a Goth girl sat in the corner diagonal from mine with her boyfriend I was guessing, from the way his arm was carelessly slung over her shoulder and the way he seemed to whisper sweet nothings in her ear making her smile as she sipped on a coffee cup. Sighing I threw my head back as a coffee cup was placed down in front of me.

"Thanks Maia," I stated to the girl stood in front of me. She offered me a small smile before walking away and sticking her hand behind her back leaving out her pinkie finger, silently signalling to me the news I always dread to hear.

Jace Wayland had just entered Taki's.

Silently I slid further into my booth; down in my seat put my ear buds in and pulled the hood of my green khaki coat over my head. I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear hiding the obvious glimpses of red as the lyrics to Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low blurted loudly in my ear.

_Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable_

_You were fake; I was great, nothing personal_

It seemed uncannily like I was trying to relate to the song; after all I did download this track for that purpose.

_You talk for hours but you're wasting lines_

_A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize _

I remember how he used to be with me. We would laugh, probably at something he said before he pulled me close to him. Smiling I closed my eyes and breathed deep almost smelling the familiar lemon sunshine scent that followed him around.

_Don't be so sentimental, no_

_This is love is accidental, so_

_Give it up, this was never meant to be_

_More than a memory for you_

I remember when I caught him with her in his room. I just came to give him back his t-shirt. Seeing her pressed against the wall his lips against her throat, made me want to be sick. I remember dropping his t-shirt on the floor I bolted.

The next day I remember him coming up to me in the hallway wrapping his arms around me and I just couldn't do it. I remember pushing his arms from around me and walking off in a random direction. I remember looking back around at his stricken expression. I remember at lunch telling him I saw him, seeing his face fall as I slowly walked backwards and the full on bolted all the way home, crying into my pillow. I remember the next day he wouldn't talk to me. I remember when he started dating lots of girls. I remember why he turned out like this. I remember that it was my fault he was like this, my fault that he picked on me – NO MIND SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

I wasn't my fault it was his for kissing that blonde bitch.

I draw in a shuddering breath and ripped my ear buds out of my ears. I could feel something warm roll down my cheek. Roughly I swiped away the tear pulled all my things up into my arms and started out towards the door. Unfortunately, this seemed to catch a certain someones attention – Jace.

"Where you going dwarf?" his voice floated towards me, I could already see the smirk. Without reacting I carried on towards the door my back now towards him and his entourage.

"It's rude to ignore people you know, dwarf," came an arrogant voice, "you know you look like a leprechaun – short, ginger and no boobs get it?" This time I did turn around.

"What," I stiffly replied "is your problem? At least my boobs are real which is more than I can say for plastic Barbie there" I said pointing at Kaelie.

"Hey who do you think you are bitch?!" she squealed in a high nasally voice. I scrunched up my face in mocked thinking.

"Hmm … well you of course dumbass!" I grin then waltz out the door without fault. Leaning against the door I let out a shaky breath run my hand through my hair and got shoved on the ground by the door flying open, my belongings strewn across the street.

"Oh it's you," I sneer at who else but Jace Wayland.

"Well who else did you think it was?" he says raising an eyebrow – damn it, seriously?

"Err I don't know maybe someone who isn't a complete ass," I again mock think.

"Well sorry to disappoint ginger" sneered Jace.

"You look thirsty, here _Jonathon_ have the rest of my drink," I spit as he scowls at his name, before dumping the cold remnants of my coffee on his head and sprinting down the street.

"You should really think about things before you do them Fray," Jace shouted after me down the street "watch your back!" before he started to walk in the opposite direction.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I went back to pick up my stuff then proceeded to what I assumed was to be my death; Isabelle's makeover tips for the date.

*3 Hours Later*

"Isabelle are you nearly done?" I whined.

"God Clary you're like an impatient child on a car journey," replied Isabelle slipping another grip into my hair.

"Well that's what I feel like – slightly sick and dizzy," I mumbled, earning a glare and a smack on the back of the head from Izzy, "Hey!"

Izzy shrugged, "Your fault."

I huffed as she said done and instantly stood up and paced a bit, trying to get some kind of feeling back into my dead legs.

Izzy finally pulled the black cloth that had been covering her mirror off in a swift showbiz like reveal. I gave her an odd look as she smiled cheesily and quite creepily back before I gazed into the mirror. My eyes widened in surprise at what Izzy had done.

I was wearing a pretty light green dress that flowed outward from my waist supported by a slim black belt. On my feet sat black wedges with a bow on the top. My eyes we coated in thick mascara and had eyeliner around the edges and my lips were coated in a thin layer of nude coloured gloss. Isabelle had added just the right amount of foundation to make it look quite natural. However my hair was styled into a cute French braid going from the left side of my head to the right and hanging forwards over my right shoulder. All in all I looked cute.

"And now," smiled Isabelle "we're going for a walk." My eyes widened, and then narrowed suspiciously.

"Where …?"

"Just around the house, see if you can walk in these."

"I can 'cos they're sort of flat Izz," I stated gesturing downwards. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, come on." Izz opened the door just as Alec was walking past.

"Hey Izz, have you seen-" he stopped short noticing me. "Clary?" I offered a small wave. "Wow you look really um … yeah ... ugh …" I started to giggle tucked a stray curl behind my ear and gave Alec a hug.

"It's cute, am I right?" said Izzy to Alec.

"Yup," he said giving me a wink, "it's good to hear you laugh Clary especially after-"I slapped a hand over his mouth grimacing.

"Let's not talk about it Alec," I said, still grimacing. Alec offered a weak smile before saying to Izzy,

"I'm going out with Jace don't wait up," he stated, I winced.

"Kay, is he here?" Izz replied.

"Where else would I be?" Smirked the arrogant ass himself.

"In a ditch maybe?" I asked. As he noticed me his eyes widened slightly and grazed over what I was wearing before snapping back to my face.

"Now, now just 'cos you don't look pretty in anything you don't have to take it out on me," he said sticking his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

_You look beautiful Clary_

I shuddered at the memory.

"I'm off Izz," I said, grabbing my phone, "I'll give you the dress back tomorrow."

"Keep it, it looks better on you".

Jace snorted, I flinched.

"Thanks Izz, oh by the way told I could walk in these shoes," I winked twirling in a circle then waltzing out of the door.

**Thanks for reading guys R&R Please (: x**


End file.
